Digimon Slashers! ICEDAEMON SAGA
by The Judo-mon
Summary: When IceDaemon Loses to Leo and his team he escapes into the past so that they will never be born! Now the Tamers and their Children most Stop IceDaemon before he destroys both worlds! Rukato/leejuri/kazualice/zalex or Leoex


Disclaimer: I don't in any way possible own digimon references to Dragonball Z. I down The digimon Slashers And Any of the higher form of IceDevimon I create. I also own the Digital Modify Concept.  
  
Digimon Slashers: The IceDaemon Saga #1 Evil's Escape to the Past!  
  
"A digimon has been located Mr. Matsuda." Somebody said  
  
"Okay send my son and his friends." Mr. Matsuda said  
  
"The level is Ultimate." The guy informed  
  
"Then tell them to hurry up quickly." Mr. Matsuda ordered  
  
The guy typed in some words as they were quickly send to the three Digimon Slashers. Two of them were training at the moment.  
  
The one boy who was currently winning was Mr. Matsuda's Son. He had a red Gi with a blue belt and blue collars. He also had a red and blue device strapped to his left arm and had a pouch for his card on his belt. His hair was a smaller version of his fathers, but black and wore goggles.  
  
"Are you ready for this new thing I've been working on lately?" asked the other boy who was wearing an orange Gi with a black collar and a black belt with a pouch of cards. He had a black/orange device on his arm and his brown hair was spiked up  
  
"You can try if you want to Zack." The first one said bored  
  
"Okay get ready he said as threw his two fingers on his forehead. He started to gather energy as a small ball started to form.  
  
"Are you done?" Asked the boy  
  
"Get ready Leo!" said the boy  
  
Supaso! A huge beam erupted from his fingers as it was about to hit Leo, Leo put his hands forward as he shot a ki blast at the beam. They connected as they started to battle to gain ground. Leo use one hand to grab a card as he got ready to slash it through the device.  
  
Digital Modify! Power Activate!  
  
Leo's beam evened the odds as pushed Zack's back. Then their devices beeped as they stopped the beams and flew off at their top speeds toward the location of the digimon. Meanwhile a girl with a yellow Gi, With a green belt and a Green collar, who also had a pouch for cards and a device also, heard the beep and took off the ground as she flew towards the others.  
  
"Nice of you to join us Alex." Remarked Leo  
  
"Well I was in the neighbor hood so I though hey let's take him." Alex laughed  
  
They arrived at a place covered in Snow in Ice. Snow blew across as an Ice version of an Evil digimon came out of hiding and flew at them.  
  
"Shit! It's FrozenSatamon! His Ice Shards and Frozen Nail are a force to be reckoned with!" Informed Zack  
  
"Time for you to die!" The digimon yelled as he flew ay Leo. Leo flew back wards as the digimon tried to hit him with the bone. Zack then flew at the digimon, but was kicked into the snow.  
  
Alex then flew at the digimon and started to punch it. The digimon in return was distracted. Zack and Leo shot two ki blasts at FrozenSatamon, but his bone blocked it. Alex then was punch to the ground as she lay there helpless.  
  
Ice Shards!  
  
The attack hit Alex as she screamed in pain as she was frozen solid. Zack and Leo flew back as they looked at each other and both nodded. They both drew two cards as they prepared to slash.  
  
Digital Modify! Greymon's Nova Blast Activate! Digital Modify! Growlmon's Pyro Blaster Activate!  
  
"Are you scared?" Asked Leo  
  
Nova blast! Zack shot a flame ball at Alex melting the Ice as she started to awaken. Alex got up as she flew at Zack hugging him.  
  
"No." FrozenSatamon replied  
  
"You should be." Leo answered as he thrust his palms forwards  
  
Pyro Blaster!  
  
The huge ball of flame flew at FrozenSatamon as he flew to the right. The ball hit the snowball behind him as it melted to reveal a portal of some sort.  
  
"Thanks, Now I'll make it so you were never born!" Laughed the digimon as he flew into it  
  
"No!" Yelled Leo as he flew after the digimon, but It was too late the digimon and the portal disappeared.  
  
"And your mom shall be my tamer!" Yelled FrozenSatamon  
  
Leo started to cry as he fell to the ground. Alex and Zack found him as they picked him up and they nodded as all three of them flew back to the Digital World office.  
  
"What's wrong with Leo?" Cried the man at the front  
  
"I don't know let's get him inside." Said Alex as they walked into the bass where they and the remaining tamers lived. Leo was the Son of Takato and Rika, Both his parents were still living. Alex had only her dad Henry living still, her mom Jeri died a year ago. Zack's parents were Alice and Kazu and they were both still alive.  
  
"Son what's wrong?" Asked Takato  
  
"Well you see when I was Facing FrozenSatamon, I realized I was missing the new episode of Yu-Gi-Oh." Cried Leo  
  
Everyone all did an Anime Drop as Leo just stood there with the expression what?  
  
"Um Son I think what your father means is why did the digimon disappear from our sensors?" Asked Rika  
  
"It's FrozenSatamon he went into the past to stop you and mom from meeting, and the other parents too. He also said something about making mom his tamer." Leo said finally waking up  
  
"No it can't be him, Henry check what FrozenSatamon evolved from." Rika ordered  
  
Henry typed some things on the computer as IceDevimon appeared on the screen. Rika fainted as Takato picked her up.  
  
"It doesn't matter how he's alive, but we got to get the Slashers into the past!" Kazu stated  
  
"Right." Agreed Takato  
  
"Wait, I have an Idea!" Yelled Alex as she took a card from her pouch  
  
Digital Modify! Chronomon's Time Staff Activate!  
  
"That's my girl bright just like her father." Henry smiled  
  
"Okay everyone, get ready to travel into the past." Alice said  
  
"Remember though any thing you do can change the future." Rika added  
  
"And your there just to stop FrozenSatamon, Nothing else got it?" said Kazu  
  
"Got it!" Lied Zack as he handed episodes of the latest episodes of Digimon Zero 7.  
  
"See ya!" Yelled Leo as Alex took the staff and started to whirl it around  
  
Time Warp!  
  
A portal appeared as the three Slashers went through. They were sucked in as the portal opened and they were taken to the battle of the D-Reaper. As GCM was hit to the ground one last time by the J-Reaper.  
  
"Damn, He's already messing around with stuff, I'll help my dad, while you guys go and try to find him." Leo ordered  
  
Leo flew to the J-Reaper as she was just about to hit GCM. They started to fight each other as They exchanged a fury of punches and kicks. Leo kicked her legs as she back flipped and hit his jaw. Leo then in exchange flew at her as he disappeared and reappeared behind her and elbowed her back only to be greeted by another one of her.  
  
"Okay Gallantmon you take the one on the left, I'll take the one on the right." Leo said  
  
"Wait how do you know my name and how are you able to fly?" Asked Gallantmon in Takato's Voice  
  
"Later." Leo said as he flew at his J-Reaper and started to kick her in the head. She tripped him as he uppercutted her face and sent her into the air. Leo then started to fire hundreds of Ki blasts at her propelling her further into the air.  
  
GCM the took both his swords and hit his J-Reaper with them as he cut of her wings ending her to the ground. He flew down as he punch her further into the tentacles of the D-Reaper.  
  
"No Takato!" Yelled Leo as the J-Reaper took that as a hint and hit him down landing on the tentacles.  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
Notes: Next time the battle turns from bad to worse as Alex and Zack help the fight, but wait where's FrozenSatamon? Find out in the next episode!  
  
My notes: Sorry for the short story, but the next chapter will be better. Remember Rukato rules! 


End file.
